Lagoon Heart
by Noumouni
Summary: Après qu'un coup d'Etat ait renversé le pouvoir de son père, Axel se voit obligé d'aller chercher de l'aide chez le peuple honni des humains, les Viéras. Cependant, l'aide du mystérieux blond ne lui sera pas inutile. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour \(^o^)/ Alors voilà, je travaille à cette fic depuis bien longtemps ! J'ai retravaillé mon style, j'ai fait un bon bout de chemin depuis Angels ! Comme quoi l'auto-critique c'est pas mal du tout xD Alors merci à Malicia pour ses boutades enjouées XD Et merci aussi à Krystal qui saît me dire BOSSE ! :D

**Auteur : **Noumouuuuu...ni !

**Titre :** Lagoon Heart

**Disclaimer :** Je ne détiens rien, sauf l'idée original, l'intrigue, et le bestiaire de ce monde.

**Co-écriture :** avec ma superbe Titinoute, ma femme, mon épouse, mon petit bout de cul xD Elle m'a aidé pour certaines idées !

**Rating : **M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y aura des scènes un peu crues, des allusions sexuelles, et peut-être, si j'en trouve le courage, des lemons D8

**Warning : **Ceci est du yaoi ! Il est OMNIPRESENT ! Les messieurs ou mesdames qui n'apprécient pas ça, c'est retour à la case départ !

**Couples présents :** Roxas/Axel, Fran/Balthier pour qui connaissent. La liste pourrait s'allonger suivant les idées !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D Je posterais (essayerais de poster) tous les samedi ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

La nuit venait juste de tomber sur le désert de Tal'Amra. Les garçons-lanterne passaient de rue en rue pour illuminer la ville. Il faisait encore doux. Les gens se hâtaient vers l'auberge la plus proche ou vers chez eux pour dîner. Quelques passants profitaient encore de la douceur sur la terrasse des cafés. Sur une petite place, pas très loin du Quartier des Artisans, un violoniste animait une fête. Plus haut, le château fourmillait encore d'activités.

Une ombre passa près de la fête et s'arrêta. Les gens étaient insouciants, inconscients de ce qui se tramait dans les ténèbres de leur capitale. Il les regarda quelques instants danser. Les jupes des dames virevoltaient autour d'elle en des tourbillons bleus, verts, jaunes. Les messieurs riaient près du buffet avec un verre de vin à la main. Les enfants couraient entre les chaises et jouaient au chat. Un peu plus loin, trois petites vieilles s'étaient assises sur un banc et tricotaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tal'Amra était une jolie ville. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, et il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, de cette joie de vivre qui animait les gens.

Il continua sa route vers le château. Les rues montaient presque à pic, et il avait du mal à garder un rythme soutenu. Il avait perdu son habitude de quand il était petit, lorsqu'il courait dans la ville pour ne pas se faire rattraper par son ami. C'était il y avait trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entendit des voix fortes s'élever dans la rue, il se plaqua contre le mur et se fondit dans les ombres. Trois gardes armés de hallebardes passèrent en murmurant. Il réussit à entendre quelques bribes. Tout devait bientôt avoir lieu, il devait se dépêcher.

Hâtant le pas, il atteint les portes du château. Un soldat à l'armure noire s'avança vers lui en le menaçant de son épée.

- Halte-là ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? éructa-t-il.

Il le vit devenir rouge à la lueur des torches. Le garde devait être déjà saoûl. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et prit une pose lascive.

- Je viens pour Son Altesse le prince. Son Altesse a... demandé mes services, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse, et en découvrant une jambe nue.

Le garde, un homme petit et gras, s'étrangla en voyant la peau laiteuse de la "femme". Il rengaina son épée, et vînt caresser la cuisse tendue. Il savoura quelques instants la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Ce devait être une jolie femme pour avoir un corps si bien entretenu. Sa bouche se déforma en un sourire pervers.

- Eh bien ma belle, je te laisse entrer si tu me promets de repasser par là et de t'occuper de nous, proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt l'autre garde qui s'était avancé en voyant la prostituée découvrir sa gambette.

"Elle" sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sa main alla errer dans le col du garde.

- Bien entendu, tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me payes mon beau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai amplement assez, affirma-t-il en ronronnant sous le touché de la prostituée.

"Elle" passa un doigt sur ses clavicules et eut un petit rire.

- Pas d'argent, pas de sucrerie. Tu es prévenu.

Le soldat gloussa en lui prenant la taille. Elle rit et il enfouit son visage dans sa gorge.

- J'ai bien envie de te prendre là, tout de suite, et laisser ce stupide prince poireauter. C'est trop dommage qu'un joli bout de femme comme toi aille voir un abruti pareil.

Il passa sa langue sur sa carotide, appréciant le goût que ça lui laissait dans la bouche. Une demoiselle bien tenue, propre, et avec de la chance, en pleine santé. Le prince avait choisi de la qualité.

- Pourquoi tu n'enlèverais pas cette cape qui cache ton petit minois hm ? demanda-t-il en approchant la main de la capuche.

- Non non non, rit-elle en lui tapant la main. Tu me verras bien assez lorsque je m'occuperais de... ceci.

"Elle" posa ses doigts sur le sexe déjà gonflé du garde qui grogna. La coquine savait se faire désirer. Il la lâcha en laissant traîner sa paume sur sa cuisse.

- Tâche de revenir, je saurais bien m'occuper de toi.

La prostituée lui déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire et partit vers la porte en roulant des hanches. Le garde soupira en se frottant la mâchoire. Peut-être qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée finalement. L'autre soldat approcha en souriant.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, pressé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mon gars, prépare-toi, ce soir on va avoir un bon morceau avec nous.

* * *

><p>La prostituée referma la porte derrière elle en laissant échapper un soupir. Il avait failli se faire avoir. Ce garde était collant quand il s'y mettait. Heureusement que l'illusion avait fonctionné. Il aurait vraiment eut honte de montrer réellement son corps à ces gardes. Il s'essuya la gorge avec un pan de sa cape. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait bavé dessus ? C'était dégoûtant. Il n'était pas un bout de viande. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment les humains. Leur approche vis-à-vis de l'amour était trop spéciale.<p>

Il commença à examiner la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait et retînt son souffle. Où est-ce qu'il était arrivé ? Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à la dernière fois où il était venu ici. Il n'y avait pas de salle comme ça avant. Au milieu de la salle trônait une belle fontaine, avec une femme nue qui jouait de la lyre au centre. L'eau sortait de sa bouche entrouverte et tombait dans trois grandes vasques de pierre bleue. Autour se trouvaient des canapés en bois sombre et aux tentures bleues luxueuses. Deux cheminées crépitaient de chaque côté de la salle. A l'autre bout, il y avait une très grande porte richement ouvragée, avec deux gardes postés à chaque extrémité et un autre qui faisait une ronde. Ça devait être la salle du trône. Juste à sa droite et à sa gauche, deux arcades semblaient mener à des dédales de couloir.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Est-ce que le sort était contre lui ? Cette mission était-elle vraiment faite pour tourner mal ? Il s'était fait attaquer par des Pipouses*, puis avait raté l'aéronef, avait dû faire la prostituée, et maintenant, il était perdu à peine entré dans le château. Il allait devoir jouer à nouveau la prostituée pour trouver son chemin.

Il se dirigea vers les gardes du fond d'une démarche chaloupée.

- Messieurs, excusez-moi ?

L'homme qui faisait sa ronde s'arrêta et se dirigea vers "elle".

- Oui ma dame, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il, le visage grave.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger si tard, vous êtes en pleine patrouille mais voilà je suis perdue et...

"Elle" remonta légèrement sa cape sur ses jambes et fit un léger mouvement du bassin vers la droite. Face à "elle", le soldat s'empourpra.

- ... voyez-vous je cherche la chambre de Sa Majesté le prince. Il m'a demandée de ne pas être en retard mais avec tous ces couloirs je suis certaine de me perdre. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

L'homme avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et contemplait les cuisses de la prostituée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et indiqua l'arcade qui se trouvait à gauche par rapport à l'entrée.

- Ecoutez, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, mais si vous allez par là, que vous montez trois étages par le premier escalier que vous voyez, vous serez au bon étage. La chambre de Son Altesse a une grande porte verte, vous ne pouvez pas la rater.

- Je vous remercie. Si vous avez un jour besoin de mes services, n'hésitez pas à me demander. J'habite dans le quartier des Artisans, vous me trouverez j'en suis certaine. Je vous ferai une petite réduction.

"Elle" tourna les talons, laissant là un garde un peu émoustillé par sa voix suave et son balancement de hanches. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il était certain que c'était un joli brin de femme... Si son épouse apprenait qu'il avait parlé à une prostituée, même dans le cadre de son travail, il allait se faire étriper.

L'ombre tourna rapidement à l'arcade et gravit les marches trois par trois. Le plus difficile était passé. Si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait plus à refaire ce genre de numéro de charme avant un bout de temps. Il avait honte de montrer ses jambes ainsi. Il frissonna en pensant aux mains du premier garde. Ca avait été dégoûtant. Il détestait être touché par les humains. S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait coupé la main céans. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret.

Au troisième étage, il n'y avait personne, mise à part une servante qui s'était prise les pieds dans sa robe. La jeune femme lui lança un sourire gêné avant de disparaître dans un autre escalier au bout du couloir. Il laissa son regard se promener dans le corridor. Il y avait peu de portes, mais aucune n'était verte. Il s'avança un peu. Un mouton de poussière passa devant lui, et en le voyant, la petite bête couina et prit ses jambes à son cou vers un renfoncement dans le mur. Il s'en approcha discrètement et vit une porte verte. Il faillit danser de bonheur. Enfin ! Son calvaire était presque fini !

De sa sacoche, il sortit un rossignol. Il l'introduisit doucement dans la serrure et colla son oreille à la porte. Le rossignol tourna, tourna et tourna, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un déclic dans la serrure. Il le retira et poussa précautionneusement la porte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Son regard parcourut la pièce. C'était juste une antichambre. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Dos au mur, il laissa son regard s'accoutumer aux ténèbres. Très vite, il repéra une arcade qui menait à une pièce plus vaste. Il traversa le petit salon, et atteint ce qui semblait être la chambre. Au fond, près de la fenêtre, il y avait un grand lit vide. La lumière de la lune baignait la chambre. C'était une belle chambre avec beaucoup de tentures ocres et de coussins or. Tout était luxueux, trop même.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il fit volte-face, mais trop tard. Il reçut un coup dans le visage, et le choc le fit reculer de quelques pas. Un autre coup arriva rapidement, mais il réussit à l'esquiver aisément. Son agresseur se mit dans la lumière. Des cheveux rouges qui semblaient défier la loi de la gravité, des yeux verts et plus encore, un visage aux traits d'une rare beauté. Il sourit. Le prince de Tal'Amra était devenu un bel homme. Un bel homme en colère à cet instant précis.

- Pour un cambrioleur vous n'êtes pas très discret.

- Les gens qui pénètrent les quartiers des autres ne sont pas forcément des cambrioleurs.

Le prince fit un pas sur le côté, et lui-même en fit un, pour garder la même distance. Le roux semblait vouloir se battre. Ce qui était peu aisé dans une chambre, aussi grande soit-elle. A sa gauche, il y avait le lit, et le mur n'était pas bien loin. Il ne pouvait pas sortir son arme à l'intérieur, au vu de la longueur du bâton. La lame râclerait le plafond et ses mouvements seraient bloqués. Il devrait y aller au corps-à-corps et à mains nues, tandis que le prince avait son cimeterre. Ca allait être difficile.

Soudain, le jeune homme s'élança vers le 'cambrioleur'. Il attaqua avec un estoc puis attaqua vers le haut. La cape se déchira sous la lame, et l'autre dut se débarrasser du bout de tissu devenu inutile. Le prince s'arrêta. Face à lui se tenait une personne aux cheveux blonds en bataille courts et aux yeux bleus incroyables. Ses iris brûlaient d'un feu puissant. Il était habillé d'une tenue noire qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. En haut, il avait une cotte d'écailles serrées qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau et laissait voir sa taille fine et ses hanches presque féminines. A sa ceinture pendaient un étui et des petites sacoches. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un pantalon ouvert sur le côté et lacé. Il portait de longues bottes noires à talons qui semblaient être faites en métal. Le prince baissa sa garde.

- Une femme ?

- Qu-quoi ? interrogea le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez une femme ? Je ne vous aurai pas attaquée.

Il baissa son épée, et le visage de son agresseur se durcit. Le prince raccourcit la distance entre eux et lui sourit amicalement.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Il fit un dernier pas, et tout à coup, le blond bondit. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et tous deux s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas. Le prince cria de douleur en sentant son dos craquer. Il releva la tête, pestant contre cette dingue.

- Par tous les dieux, êtes-vous folle ?

- D'une, je ne suis pas une femme ! Et de deux, vous n'auriez pas dû baisser votre garde !

- Comment ça pas une femme ? On ne s'habille pas comme ça lorsqu'on est un homme !

Son agresseur poussa un cri énervé et lui planta ses ongles dans l'épaule. Le roux grogna de douleur.

- Il se trouve que dans ma culture si ! Maintenant ne bougez plus !

Le blond prit quelque chose dans une des sacoches à sa taille. C'était une toute petite feuille toute jaune, qui semblait décrépie depuis longtemps.

- Ouvrez la bouche.

- Vous voulez m'empoisonner ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt me tuer maintenant ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon but. Sinon j'aurais laissé ces sales chiens de rebelles vous trancher la gorge pendant votre sommeil ! il cria presque en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair du prince.

Dans la lumière de la lune, le jeune blond semblait en colère, presque enragé. Etait-ce des larmes qu'il voyait se former au coin de ses yeux ? Il avait parlé de rebelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dîtes la vérité ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai été envoyé par Son Altesse le prince des Viéras pour vous secourir. Ces évènements ont été prédits par la Lune Fantôme il y a longtemps de cela. Une rébellion s'est monté dans l'ombre de votre cité pour renverser le pouvoir. Je n'invente rien. En ce moment-même, les gardes mutins marchent vers le château. Il se peut même qu'ils soient déjà à l'intérieur.

Le prince considéra ce qui venait de lui être dit. Si c'était vrai, il devait rester au château, pour protéger son peuple. Si c'était faux, le garçon était un fin manipulateur.

- Avez-vous une preuve que vous êtes bien l'émissaire du prince ?

Sous ses yeux, le blond sortit d'une autre sacoche un collier. C'était une chaîne fine en argent, à laquelle pendait un coeur vert.

- Il m'a demandé de vous montrer ceci, si jamais vous vous montriez récalcitrant à me croire. Maintenant, mangez ceci !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une herbe d'invisibilité pour sortir du château. Ca devrait nous simplifier la tâche.

- Je ne vais pas vous suivre parce que soit-disant vous êtes là pour me sauver la vie ! J'ai un royaume à prôtéger, des gens à sauver moi aussi !

- Et croyez-vous que vous pourrez les sauver lorsque vous vous serez vidé de votre sang et que vous serez jeté dans les égoûts ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous êtes seul contre presque tout l'effectif de soldat de votre cité. Vous n'y survivrez pas.

- Je dois les sauver ! Ces gens sont mon peuple, je ne peux pas les abandonner parce que je vais perdre la vie !

- Êtes-vous un imbécile ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? hurla le blond. Ils ne vont rien faire contre votre peuple ! Ils veulent votre tête, à vous et à votre père ! Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ?

Le prince serra les dents. Il était de sang royal et se faisait crier dessus par un émissaire.

- Je veux au moins sauver mon père. Il est la dernière personne qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

Au-dessus de lui, le blond se radoucit. Son regard bleu ne lui transperçait plus la peau. Calme, il avait des traits très doux. Le roux déglutit. S'il n'avait pas un minimum d'éducation, il l'aurait bien pris là, tout de suite sur le carrelage.

- Nous allons tenter de sauver votre père. Mais sachez que ce sera très dur. Ils vont certainement s'en prendre à lui tout de suite.

En bas, il y eut une explosion, et le château bougea. Le blond releva la tête vers la porte en entendant des hurlements. Des gardes se répandaient déjà dans le couloir. L'émissaire fourra la petite plante dans la bouche du prince et se releva.

- J'espère que vous savez courir.

* * *

><p>*Pipouses : ces petites créatures se retrouveront dans un chapitre plus lointain, et vous saurez de quoi il s'agit réellement :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'homme contemplait avec délectation la porte du château se faire enfoncer par le bélier. Les gardes mutins étaient très zélés lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Le bois craquait sous les coups et les murs tremblaient. Les hommes gardaient une cadence soutenue pour faire tomber le portail le plus rapidement possible. Certains se relayaient pour laisser la place à des compagnons plus frais. Bientôt, il serait à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança vers les soldats.

- Plus fort mes amis ! Ne laissez pas le temps à ce roi minable de s'enfuir ! les harangua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Les hommes lancèrent des cris de guerre et le bélier se cogna avec plus de force contre le bois. Encore quelques coups, et la porte céderait. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Avec un dernier craquement, la porte vola en éclat, et les gardes se dispersèrent à l'intérieur. L'homme s'avança dans le hall. Le palais était luxueux, et cette petite fontaine lui plairait bien... remplie du sang du roi. Aujourd'hui, il se ferait plaisir. Pas de pitié. Juste du sang et des hurlements des terreur pure.

D'un mouvement du bras, il désigna le fond de la salle, où quelques gardes commençaient à se regrouper pour prôtéger la salle du trône. Les hommes se jetèrent sur eux et très vite, le sang couvrit le carrelage blanc et bleu. Les soldats résistèrent jusqu'au dernier, mais face au nombre de rebelles, des hommes entraînés qui plus est, ils n'avaient aucune chance. L'homme rit de bon coeur en enfonçant son épée dans le ventre d'un blessé.

- Allons mes frères ! Entrons dans cette fichue salle, et mettons un terme à la vie de _Son Altesse_ !

Plusieurs hommes rirent grassement, tandis que d'autres enfonçaient la porte de la salle du trône. Dans l'ombre, un petit page tremblait en regardant les cadavres. Ces gens étaient des monstres. Ils avaient tué tout le monde. Et ils voulaient assassiner le roi. Il devait prévenir le prince. Montrer qu'il était un peu courageux. Doucement, il s'enfuit à quatre pattes vers les étages. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il monta les volées de marches et atteignit le troisième étage. Il n'y avait personne malgré le chahut qui régnait en bas. Le garçon vit un jeune homme blond habillé de noir sortir de la chambre du prince. La porte se ferma d'elle-même, comme par magie, et le blond parla dans le vide. Le petit page s'approcha. Cette personne avait l'air gentille.

- Sire ! Est-ce que vous avez vu le prince ? Est-il là ?

- Il est parti. As-tu quelque chose à lui dire enfant ? questionna le blond en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus irréels.

- Le château est assiégé, il doit partir ! Vous aussi vous devez vous en aller !

Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Son Altesse est en sécurité. Viens avec moi, nous partons. Ces hommes n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, sinon je ne garantis pas ta sécurité.

Le petit page hocha la tête. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire éclatant et se releva. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face à la beauté de l'inconnu. Il lui prit la main et le suivit. Sa paume était chaude et réconfortante. Il oublia les gardes qui s'étaient faits tuer en bas dans le hall.

- Nous devons repasser par le hall pour sortir du château. Il faut se dépêcher et sortir avant qu'ils n'entrent.

- Sire, ils sont déjà entrés ! Je les ai vus ! Ils ont tué les gens devant la salle du trône ! Quand je suis parti ils forçaient la porte !

Le page entendit un grognement derrière lui et se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste le vide. Le blond attrapa quelque chose dans les airs.

- Espèce d'imbécile, où croyez-vous partir comme ça ? Si vous voulez mourir, dîtes-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous _étriper_ ! cria-t-il en serrant ses doigts contre ce qu'il tenait.

- Je ne resterais pas sans réagir alors qu'ils vont pénétrer la salle du trône ! Mon père y est ! répondit hargneusement une voix qu'il reconnut.

- Votre Altesse ? Vous êtes tout transparent !

- C'est la faute de ce maudit blondinet qui ressemble à une femme et qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que me hurler dessus !

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je veux vous sauver, et je ne reçois même pas une once de reconnaissance ! cracha le blond.

- Me sauver ? Qui est-ce qui s'est jeté sur moi en premier pour m'agresser ?

- _Vous_ vous êtes jeté sur moi en croyant que j'étais un cambrioleur !

Le prince invisible poussa un cri indigné, et le petit garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Qui est-ce qui s'était jeté sur qui ? Le prince avait l'air de connaître l'autre jeune homme. D'habitude, il n'adressait pas la parole aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ca suffit ! Vous m'agacez ! On va sortir, et personne ne râle !

- Oh que si je vais râler ! Je vais sauver mon père, que vous le veuillez ou non !

Un garde choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître. Il se mit à crier pour alerter ses camarades.

- Il y a une femme qui a l'air dangereuse devant la chambre du prince !

- Neutralisez-la et trouvez le prince !

Le blond lâcha la main du prince et du page et se mit en position défensive. Le garde rebelle se jeta sur lui, épée levée. Le jeune homme se baissa vivement et lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied. L'homme chuta, mais se rattrapa vite en roulant sur le côté. Il se redressa et fonça sur son adversaire. Ce dernier arma sa jambe, et lorsque le garde fut à sa portée, il le cueillit à la nuque en effectuant une rotation sur son autre jambe. L'homme s'écrasa au sol, sonné par la violence du coup. D'autres gardes arrivaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Le blond attrapa la main du page et appela le prince. Seuls les cris dehors lui répondirent. Il jura entre ses dents. Cet homme allait être sa mort.

Avec le garçon, il dégringola les escaliers, ne rencontrant personne d'autre en chemin que des servantes qui fuyaient le château. Un homme se jeta par la fenêtre du deuxième étage et son hurlement resta longtemps dans leurs oreilles. Il y avait un vacarme monstre au rez-de-chaussée. Les gens se poussaient pour atteindre vite la sortie. Mais dans le hall régnait un silence religieux. Le blond se glissa entre les gardes et entrevit un homme aux cheveux rouges allongé au sol, devant la fontaine. C'était le portrait craché du prince. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

L'homme qui semblait mener l'attaque tournait autour de lui, épée dégainée. Il souriait méchamment, et une lueur sadique brillait dans ses yeux.

- Eh bien eh bien, pour un roi, vous vous battez comme une fillette. Ma grand-mère aurait pu faire mieux que vous.

Le roi ne répondit pas. Il serra la mâchoire et attendit. L'homme continua son petit manège.

- Je vais donc formuler ma demande. Abdiquez, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, à vous et à votre fils. Résistez, et ce sera votre mort certaine à tous les deux.

-Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup de choix tout ça, rit le roi, ironiquement.

- J'ai toujours eu des idées très arrêtées. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à faire ça. A trop nuancer ses propos, on obtient jamais vraiment ce qu'on veut n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sur le ton de la conversation en tâtant la pointe de son épée.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit le roi, espérant faire gagner du temps à son fils.

L'homme se retourna entièrement, et le jeune homme put le voir. Il avait les cheveux bleu électrique et un regard doré glacé. Il se dégageait de lui une aura à glacer le sang. A la lueur des bougies, son visage semblait féroce. Le petit page couina de terreur, mais le blond le fit taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer.

- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes gentiment raconté nos vies, que diriez-vous d'en venir aux faits ? Que choisissez-vous ? La vie ? Ou la mort ?

- Pourquoi pas un peu des deux hm ? Je meurs, mais mon fils vit pour pouvoir vous botter le cul !

Le roi lança un regard vers la direction du jeune blond et sourit. De ses deux mains, il empoigna l'épée de l'homme et se la planta dans la poitrine. Le rebelle hurla et retira sa lame du roi. L'homme roux s'affaissa totalement au sol, et le sang commença à se répandre autour de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et un dernier sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Son fils était en sécurité. Le roi s'éteint. Il y eut des cris de terreur parmi les servantes. Le page hurla.

- Papa !

- Silence ! Silence je vous dis ! hurla le rebelle en brandissant sa lame. Il me semble que nous ayons un autre invité de marque parmi nous !

Tout le monde se tut. Le régicide s'avança vers la foule, droit vers le blond. Ce dernier sortit un bâton rouge de sa ceinture. C'était le moment où jamais d'utiliser ce truc. Cet imbécile de prince avait réussi à attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Bloquez les portes ! Le prince est dans cette salle !

Plusieurs gardes mutins se jetèrent sur les arcades pour coincer le prince dans la salle. Tous s'écartèrent vers les murs et le blond ne tenta même plus de se faire discret. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il se redressa pour faire face au chef des rebelles. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Eh bien, n'avons-nous pas là une jolie créature égarée ? Que fais-tu là, au beau milieu d'un coup d'Etat ?

Il s'approcha plus du jeune homme et lui releva le menton de deux doigts.

- Quel joli minois. Tu es adorable. Saurais-tu par hasard où se trouve le prince ?

- Oui je le sais.

- Me le diras-tu jeune beauté ? demanda l'homme en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du blond.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Oh et pourquoi donc ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Parce qu'il faudra bien quelqu'un pour honorer les dernières paroles de feu Son Altesse, murmura le blond dans l'oreille du chef de la rébellion.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit un coup de genou entre les jambes. Il grogna de douleur et tomba au sol en se tordant. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa progéniture. Il releva les yeux vers le blond, qui avait allumé le bâton de dynamite et qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Ca a été idiot de concentrer votre attaque sur le château. Vous n'avez personne pour nous arrêter dehors.

Le rebelle se releva avec difficulté, mais le blond avait déjà lancé la dynamite sur les gardes qui bloquaient l'entrée défoncée. Les gardes se dispersèrent en hurlant et en se marchant dessus, ne voulant pas finir en purée. Ca explosa, et le blond profita du nuage de fumée pour partir. Il retrouva le prince près de l'ancienne porte, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et le força à le suivre. Derrière eux, le petit page courait avec toute la force de ses jambes.

Dans le chaos de la ville, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse. La plante d'invisibilité avait cessé de faire effet sur le prince au moment de l'explosion. Ils devaient vite rejoindre la planque, ou bien quelqu'un trouverait forcément l'idée de les trahir s'ils restaient trop longtemps dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent vers le Quartier des Viéras, et le prince jeta un dernier regard embrumé de larmes au palais. En l'espace d'une soirée, il avait perdu son foyer, et le dernier membre de sa famille. Il se retrouvait avec un blond au caractère tempêtueux, et un page qui ne servait strictement à rien. Mais la paume chaude de son princenappeur était la dernière chose qui pouvait le raccrocher à la réalité.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le blond força le prince à entrer et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir en lui hurlant dessus. Le page referma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient dans une maison abandonnée du quartier des Viéras. Enfin, pas si abandonnée que ça si l'on en jugeait par les décorations intérieures. De l'extérieur, on aurait juste dit une masure délaissée depuis des éons, avec la vigne qui grimpait le long des murs et la peinture qui s'écaillait. Le petit jardin juste devant était une véritable jungle de ronces et des fleurs poussaient ça et là. Le garçon pénétra dans le salon, laissant les deux adultes régler leurs comptes dans le vestibule.

Le jeune homme blond serrait le prince contre le mur et l'aurait presque tué, s'il avait eu des dagues dans les yeux.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tout à coup faire demi-tour, alors que nous étions poursuivis par les gardes ? Vous auriez pu nous tuer tous les trois !

- Je veux tuer le bâtard qui a tué mon père !

- Feu votre père s'est sacrifié pour vous permettre de vous en aller ! Il a gagné du temps pour vous !

- Vous croyez si bien le connaître que ça ? Mon père n'a certainement pas dû frayer avec une personne du bas peuple comme vous !

Le blond le gifla. Le prince ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais préféra détourner le regard.

- Parlez-moi encore une fois comme ça, et c'est votre patrimoine génital qui y passera. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le prince ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Il se faisait menacer par une personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, pire que tout, cette personne n'était qu'un fichu émissaire ! Est-ce que ce fichu blondinet ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il souffrait ? Tout jeune, il avait perdu sa mère. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'elle. Il avait toujours vécu enfermé dans ce château. Et aujourd'hui, il avait perdu son père, la dernière personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

L'autre jeune homme desserra la prise sur sa gorge et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Ecoutez, je comprends que vous soyez en colère. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de gaspiller le sacrifice de votre père. Il n'aimerait pas que vous mourriez bêtement, j'en suis certain.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie vous avez perdu quelqu'un qui vous était cher ?

- J'ai perdu mon père et ma mère il y a bien longtemps maintenant. J'ai dû m'occuper de mon frère, et survivre au poids de trop nombreuses responsabilités pour l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque.

Il y avait une tristesse dans la voix du blond qui fit de la peine au prince. Il regretta d'avoir parlé de ça.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il lissa doucement la tunique du prince.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Il se recula, et le prince se décolla du mur. Il semblait qu'il y avait un peu moins de tension dans l'air. Le blond lui sourit.

- Nous allons dîner. Après toutes ces aventures, je dois avouer avoir un peu faim.

- Ah, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de manger. Tout ça a été un peu trop pour moi.

- Venez au moins nous honorer de votre présence à table.

Le blond lui indiqua la cuisine. Le prince acquiesça et suivit le même chemin que le petit page avait emprunté. Il retrouva ce dernier en face d'une cheminée qui crépitait. Sur une petite table, il y avait une vasque remplie d'eau. De part et d'autre d'un tapis se trouvaient deux canapés. Dans le coin opposé à la porte, une petite bibliothèque croûlait sous le poids des livres.

Le roux entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur un des canapés. Le petit page leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Le prince n'eut pas le courage de lui rendre son sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les gens du peuple. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver son père, dîner avec lui. Il voulait retrouver son maître d'armes qui le faisait rire ou qui lui faisait mal, les servantes qui rougissaient quand il passait près d'elles.

Il lui sembla que des heures avaient passées, avant que le blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie ne revienne dans le salon.

- Le repas est prêt.

Le prince tourna son visage vers celui du jeune homme et ressentit une immense lassitude. Le repas fut simple et rapide, il ne mangea que très peu. Seul le bavardage incessant du page emplissait la pièce. De temps en temps, le blond lui lançait des regards indéchiffrables, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il préféra garder la tête baissée, tournant sa fourchette dans sa nourriture et transformant son bout de viande en une bouillie infâme. Plusieurs fois, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les retînt. Un prince ne pleurait pas devant les gens du peuple.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, le blond leur montra à chacun leur chambre. Il n'y en avait que deux. Le petit alla dans celle juste devant les escaliers. Le jeune homme lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le page rit en disant 'bonne nuit'. Puis leur hôte montra sa chambre au prince. C'était une chambre à coucher très simple, sans fioritures. Il y avait juste un lit au milieu de la pièce, un bureau, une armoire, et au fond, une fenêtre entourée de rideaux épais. Le blond les ferma et lui tendit une petite dague.

- Mettez ça sous votre oreiller. On ne sait jamais.

Le prince prit la lame et l'examina. C'était une arme simple, comme celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans toutes les boutiques de forgeron. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins efficace, au vu de la longueur de la lame. Il acquiesça et la rangea sous l'oreiller. Le blond pointa du doigt l'armoire.

- Là-dedans, il y a des vêtements à votre taille. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la nuit, et pour vous laver. Si jamais il vous manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. De même s'il ne vous manque rien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Demain, nous ferons couler un bain et vous pourrez vous relaxer.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à partir, mais le roux le retînt par le bras.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il.

Il rougit en voyant le regard interrogateur du blond. Il n'avait pas voulu crier.

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom, bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

- Roxas. Je m'appelle Roxas, sourit le blond.

- Axel hum... enchanté.

Roxas rit devant la maladresse du prince. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau dans sa famille.

- Enchanté. Allez dormir. Cette soirée a dû être épuisante pour vous.

Le beau blond quitta la pièce en lui jetant un dernier regard. Axel se sentit tout à coup très seul dans cette petite chambre. Et surtout très ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme une adolescente rougissante ? Il était un prince par tous les dieux ! Il avait toutes les femmes et tous les hommes qu'il voulait à ses pieds, et il fallait qu'il choisisse un blond au caractère abominable ?

Fulminant, il fouilla à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre pour la nuit. Il trouva un pantalon simple noir. Ses vêtements allèrent s'échouer sur le bureau. Il était heureux de quitter ces habits qui sentaient la fumée, la poussière et la sueur. Il attendait ce bain avec impatience. Surtout si Roxas rest... Non, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher avant qu'il ne dise d'autres atrocités. N'empêche, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, Roxas avait un très joli corps.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et grogna face à la dureté du matelas. Son dos lui faisait déjà mal rien qu'à penser à la nuit de rêve qu'il allait passer. Il s'installa sous les couvertures et resta à regarder le plafond. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais trop de pensées tournoyaient. Il ferma les yeux, et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait plus de colère pour lui faire oublier, plus de rage. Il revit le regard de son père, son sourire lorsqu'il s'était planté lui-même l'épée dans la poitrine. Il revit Roxas, avec le bâton de dynamite à la main, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du meurtrier de son père. Il revit beaucoup de choses, comme les cadavres des soldats qui avaient servi leur royaume jusqu'à la fin, leur sang qui tâchait les riches tapisseries, l'homme qui avait mené la rébellion. Ce fut comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se mit à pleurer, parce qu'il en avait besoin, et parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Et même s'il y avait quelqu'un, il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus prince, il n'était plus rien.

Un poids affaissa le matelas, et une main se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Il se mit à imaginer une belle femme, avec une grande robe bleue. Sa mère avait été une femme superbe d'après son père. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts à faire pâlir de jalousie les forêts. Il l'entendait lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes. Il releva les yeux et rencontra le regard trop bleu de Roxas. Celui-ci avait toujours sa tenue, mais il avait enlevé sa ceinture et son pantalon tombait légérement sur ses hanches, découvrant une peau laiteuse. Axel entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son ventre. Roxas lui caressait maintenant les cheveux avec ses deux mains et ça le réconfortait. Les mains de Roxas étaient douces. A un moment, le jeune guerrier s'allongea près de lui et ses doigts vinrent dessiner des arabesques dans son dos.

Il avait dû s'endormir, parce que quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil passait déjà entre les rideaux de la chambre. Il avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche, et ses yeux étaient collés. Il n'aimait pas les réveils comme ça.

Axel se leva et se dirigea vers les rideaux pour les écarter. Dehors, une petite vieille qui arrosait ses fleurs écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en le voyant torse nu à la fenêtre. Elle s'empourpra et commença à appeler son amie qui n'était pas très loin. Avant de devenir le centre de l'attention féminine - et ancienne -, le jeune homme s'écarta de la vitre. Il prit une chemise blanche dans l'armoire, et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il y avait une bonne odeur. Il bailla sans discrétion et descendit les escaliers. Le page lui lança un sourire éclatant pendant qu'il balayait l'entrée. Axel lui répondit timidement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Roxas était de dos, et avait revêtu une tunique bleue.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le blond en déposant des morceaux de pain grillés à la poêle sur des petites assiettes.

- Moui, mais le réveil a été dur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la bouche et dans les yeux.

Roxas rit et lui montra une assiette plus garnie que les autres.

- Asseyez-vous là, je vous ai préparé un peu plus. Vous n'avez presque rien mangé hier et je n'aimerais pas que vous mouriez de faim sous ma protection.

Axel obéit de bonne grâce. Son ventre criait famine, et le joli gâteau qui trônait fièrement au milieu de l'assiette ne le laissait pas indifférent, il devait bien l'avouer. Il s'assit, mais hésita à se servir tout de suite.

- Hayner ! Viens manger !

- J'arrive !

Le garçon vînt se jeter sur sa chaise et lança un regard plein d'admiration à Roxas. Axel se renfrogna. Est-ce que ce gamin se prenait pour un adulte ? Roxas était _son_ garde du corps. Pas celui d'un gamin qui avait failli se pisser dessus pendant l'attaque. Le jeune homme planta sa fourchette dans son gâteau. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Roxas s'assit à table avec eux et commença à manger à son tour. Axel étripa sauvagement son gâteau en lançant des regards assassins au gamin.

- Dis-moi le mioche, tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop empressé que sa question semble anodine.

- Ben j'ai 14 ans. Bientôt 15, répondit aimablement Hayner en laissant ses yeux dériver vers le beau blond.

Axel tiqua. Oh alors c'était comme ça ? Ce mioche croyait que, parce qu'il était adolescent, Roxas poserait ne serait-ce qu'un oeil sur lui ? Il avait beaucoup d'espoir.

- C'est drôle que tu sois aussi petit. A ton âge je faisais 20 bons centimètres de plus.

Le page lui lança un regard de tueur. Oh, il avait touché une corde sensible. Il décida de continuer dans cette direction.

- A cette allure-là, tu vas te retrouver plus petit que les filles de ton quartier.

Hayner posa sa fourchette dans son assiette et ses poings se serrèrent. Roxas regardait l'échange, un peu perdu.

- Bientôt, tu auras l'air d'un tout petit garçon perdu au milieu de jeunes adultes. Pauvre petit bout de chou.

Le garçon se leva brusquement et s'étala de tout son long sur la table pour pouvoir attraper le prince. Mais Axel fut plus rapide et se recula à temps. Roxas aussi se leva, se mettant entre eux pour éviter qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend vous deux ? Axel, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour vous chamailler avec un adolescent ? rouspéta Roxas en repoussant Hayner sur sa chaise.

Ce dernier grogna et s'avachit sur sa place. Axel eut un rire aigre.

- Un adolescent qui croît pouvoir vous reluquer le derrière pendant que vous cuisinez !

Et la chamaillerie reprit. Roxas soupira et se passa la main sur son visage. Il avait affaire à deux gamins...


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis légèrement en retard XD Désolée !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Leur dispute avait duré jusqu'à presque midi. Roxas avait fini par quitter la pièce lorsque la conversation avait commencé à dériver sur le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles à 14 ans et lorsqu'il avait compris que ces deux-là ne se jetteraient pas l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper. Il avait monté les escaliers, était entré dans la salle de bain, et avait fermé les rideaux. Il savait que les petites vieilles d'en face étaient des perverses invêtérées. Il n'avait pas besoin de public.

D'un geste de sa main, de l'eau emplit la grande baignoire en porcelaine qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle d'eau. Les pots de sables colorés s'élevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à semer leur contenu dans la vasque. Deux brosses pour se frotter se postèrent chacune à une des extrémités de la baignoire. Roxas fit glisser sa tunique de ses épaules, et son pantalon ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa voisine. Il enleva ses sous-vêtements et savoura sa nudité. Il se frictionna les épaules, sentant très vite le froid sur sa peau nue. La baignoire se dirigea vers lui d'un pas un peu pataud et se dandina pour l'inviter à entrer dans l'eau chaude. Roxas mit un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre, et se fondit dedans. Il leva la jambe gauche et la brosse au bout de la baignoire vînt la lui frotter vigoureusement. Il rit lorsque les poils de la brosse vinrent lui masser les orteils. L'autre brosse commença à lui frotter les épaules, et il se mit à ronronner de plaisir. De longues oreilles blanches commencèrent à apparaître au sommet de sa tête, et ses yeux se bridèrent légèrement. Ses doigts s'allongèrent, et ses pieds se cambrèrent. Il poussa un cri d'extase lorsque la brosse du bout lui gratouilla la plante du pied.

- Vouiiiiiiii...

Au comble du bonheur, Roxas se fondit plus encore dans la baignoire. Un verre d'eau vînt lui mouiller les cheveux et un tube de shampoing s'écrasa contre son crâne. Il couina et réprimanda la bouteille. Le tube, penaud, s'ouvrit et laissa couler le shampoing sur les cheveux de son maître. Roxas se mit à masser ses cheveux. Il adorait prendre des bains et utiliser la magie lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains l'interdisait. C'était un art magnifique et voluptueux. La magie apportait tout ce dont on pouvait réver. Même de la chantilly.

Un pot de chantilly se dirigea vers lui, et il laissa échapper un soupir bienheureux en voyant la cuillère se diriger vers sa bouche. Il était au paradis...

- Roxas tu es là ? cria-t-on de l'autre côté de la porte.

La magie autour de lui se brisa, et la baignoire s'affaissa sur ses propres pieds. Les brosses s'écrasèrent au sol, ainsi que le maladroit tube de shampoing. La chantilly s'éparpilla sur le carrelage, et les bulles d'eau qui s'était formées explosèrent avec fracas. Les étoiles de mer sur les murs se décollèrent en de drôles de bruits de succion et s'évaporèrent. Les sels de bains cessèrent de changer de couleur et l'eau devînt froide. Ses oreilles se dissipèrent et ses pieds et doigts reprirent leur forme normale. Derrière la porte, Axel s'inquiéta.

- Roxas est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu de drôles de bruits ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Roxas eut honte. Axel resta bouche-bée devant le chaos, et surtout devant les jambes nues du blond qui étaient restées en l'air. Il contempla la salle d'eau, hébété. Il y avait un pot de chantilly éventré au sol, entouré de dizaines de pots de sels de bain et de sable. Des brosses trempées gisaient çà et là.

- Qu'est-ce qu...

Il se prit une éponge de bain en pleine figure. Ouch !

- Espèce de pervers ! Dégagez de cette salle de bain, vous ne voyez pas que je suis complètement nu ?

Axel rougit et déguerpit vite fait de la salle d'eau. Juste au bord des escaliers, Hayner le regardait jalousement.

- Je vous envie rien que pour ça.

Roxas soupira et sortit de la baignoire. Ca ne servait plus à rien maintenant que le sortilège était brisé. Il tourna son doigt dans l'air, et l'eau redevînt chaude. La baignoire se redressa sur ses pieds mais ne se dandina plus. Les pots se ramassèrent et récoltèrent leurs sels et leur sable. Le tube de shampoing se referma et alla se poser sur la petite étagère. Les brosses firent de même après s'être ébrouées. Il se passa la main sur le visage pendant que son bazar se nettoyait. Il devait faire plus attention. Axel ne devait rien savoir de son identité. C'était le souhait de feu le roi. Tant que le jeune homme ne serait pas prêt, il ne saurait rien.

Roxas enfila un peignoir blanc, et se frictionna les bras. Voilà, à cause de tout ça, il avait dû rester dans de l'eau glacé. Il allait sûrement attraper froid ou quelque chose comme ça, à cause de ce stupide rouquin qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre assignée à Axel. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il mette ses affaires précisément dans cette chambre là. Il était maudit. Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange pendant son bain. C'était une des choses que toute personne sensée évitait de faire, dans son pays. Un Roxas dérangé pendant ses jeux d'eau était un Roxas hargneux.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Axel en ouvrant la porte à la volée, et se dirigea vers l'armoire en ignorant royalement le roux sur le lit. Derrière lui, à chaque pas, il laissait des petites flaques d'eau. Il ouvrit en grand l'armoire et jeta les affaires qui n'était pas à lui par terre. Axel se cacha sous sa couverture, espérant échapper au courroux du blond. Quand il eut trouvé ses affaires, Roxas sortit du même pas impérieux. Juste avant de sortir, il fusilla du regard le prince en pointant du doigt le tas de vêtement et lui hurla :

- Tu ramasses !

...Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de s'éloigner d'un pas lourd. Axel sortit de son lit et se dépêcha de tout ranger proprement. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait se faire couper son patrimoine génital. Le blond n'hésiterait pas, il en était sûr. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentaient les femmes de chambre lorsqu'elles se faisaient crier dessus. Même s'il pensait qu'il ne hurlait pas aussi fort que Roxas. Bon sang, quelle voix... S'il avait été roi, Axel n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau des gens.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il descendit au salon et s'assit gentiment sur un canapé, face à Hayner qui boudait, bras croisé. L'adolescent lui adressa la parole, à son plus grand désespoir.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eue ? Vous avez vu _ses jambes _!

- Et alors espèce de gamin pervers ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça va alimenter mes fantasmes pendant des années ? soupira Axel en posant sa joue dans le creux de sa main.

- Bien sûr que oui ! De ce que j'ai vu hier, il a des jambes inouïes pour un homme ! C'est carrément bandant !

- Merci de ne pas parler de Roxas comme un morceau de viande, s'énerva Axel en redressant la tête. J'ai du respect pour lui, et lui doit la vie. C'est une personne respectable.

- Tu voudrais bien le mettre dans ton lit hein ? demanda Hayner avec un sourire pervers.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a permis de me tutoyer le mioche ? gronda le prince en devenant menaçant.

- Moi-même, fanfaronna l'adolescent. Parce que sur le coup, c'est moi qui vais avoir le droit à Roxas !

- On parie ?

- On parie.

Ils se menacèrent du regard, et lorsque Roxas entra, il put presque voir l'orage entre eux deux. Il soupira. Est-ce qu'ils se battaient encore ?

Malgré sa gêne, Roxas s'assit près d'Axel et déroula une carte du monde sur la table du salon. Plusieurs villes étaient entourées, et il y avait tous les trajets des aéronefs inscrits dessus. Axel se pencha au-dessus du papier. Tout à droite, il y avait Tal'Amra, et ça lui faisait bizarre de voir qu'ils étaient refoulé ainsi aux confins du monde. Au centre, il y avait une immense forêt et une croix barrait la masse verte. Roxas pointa Tal'Amra et commença à parler.

- Voilà le plan. Aucun aéronef ne fait de trajet direct de Tal'Amra à Myrmar. C'est pourquoi nous ferons le voyage en plusieurs étapes, et en empruntant plusieurs moyens de déplacement. Nous prendrons d'abord un aéronef pour aller jusqu'à Baie. J'ai là-bas un contact qui nous permettra de traverser la Mer de Myrmar sans être inquiété par les contrôles des soldats. Nous arimerons à Myrmar, et de là, nous nous dirigerons vers la forêt de Sylvrasil pour emprunter le portail vers la capitale Viéras, expliqua-t-il en pointant à chaque fois les villes et les endroits qu'il citait. C'est là-bas que je vous emmène. Vous y serez en sécurité.

- Mais si quelque chose allait mal ? Par exemple, prenons dès le début. Il pourrait y avoir un contrôle de gardes pendant le vol en aéronef. Nous serions obligés de sauter. Comment ferions-nous pour atteindre Baie ?

- Eh bien, nous serions obligés de passer par la forêt de Talium, et je prie pour que ça ne nous arrive pas. Nous devrions la traverser et atteindre Diurn, puis faire route vers Rovina. De là, nous traverserions la Passe des Flocons et arriverions directement à Baie.

Axel hocha la tête. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient à ? dans les trois semaines. Quatre grand maximum.

- Chouette, quand est-ce qu'on part ? questionna joyeusement Hayner en bondissant de son canapé.

- Tu ne pars pas, affirma catégoriquement Roxas en repliant sa carte. Ce voyage est beaucoup trop dangereux. Les dieux seuls savent ce qu'il y a dans la Passe des Flocons. Pire que tout dans la forêt de Talium.

- Mais je...

- Non Hayner, refusa Axel. Si Roxas dit que c'est trop dangereux pour un adolescent, ça l'est. Il a plus d'expérience que toi.

Hayner se rassit dans le canapé, les yeux baissés. Roxas lui sourit gentiment.

- Mais il faudra bien que nous revenions à Tal'Amra un de ces jours. Nous ne laisserons pas cet homme gouverner cette ville. Et Axel devra récupérer son trône.

Le page leva la tête, les yeux lumineux.

- Quand vous reviendrez, je vous montrerais où c'est chez moi ! Je peux même commencer à organiser une résistance ! Les gens de mon quartier vous adoraient vous et votre père ! Ce sale type va souffrir !

Roxas rit et se leva. Machinalement, Axel fit pareil. Quand il fut debout, il se sentit ridicule. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être subjugué par le blond.

- Je vais faire à manger. Quelqu'un veut-il m'aider ?

- M..., commença Hayner avant de se prendre la paume de la main d'Axel dans la figure.

- Je vais vous aider. Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner de tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, dos au soldat.

- Non mon Seigneur, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il faudra bien qu'il sorte de chez lui au moins une fois.

- J'espère que vous mettez tout ce que vous avez en oeuvre pour le trouver.

- Vous avez ma parole mon Seigneur. Dès que nous trouverons le prince et ce blondinet, nous tuerons ce dernier et...

- Osez toucher un seul de ses cheveux, et je vous jure que vos tripes seront servies en repas le soir-même ! hurla le chef de la rébellion en se retournant. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne saurait faire du mal à ce garçon !

- Mais M-maître...

- Oserais-tu contredire mes ordres Elrig ? questionna l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement du soldat et en dégainant son épée.

- N-non b-bien sû-ûr que non, il en s-sera f-fait selon vos désirs mon Seigneur.

L'homme grogna et fit signe au soldat de partir. Celui-ci ne demanda pas son reste et prit ses jambes à son cou aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Le chef de la rébellion soupira en repensant au joli visage de cette créature divine. Etait-il une sirène, pour l'avoir charmé aussi facilement ?

* * *

><p>Reviews pwetty pweaaaase ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne poste de reviews, sauf Sky et Malicia que je remercie grandement. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, que vous aimiez ou que vous n'aimiez pas. Je vous en saurais gré. Merci !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Le jeune homme grogna pour la énième fois en regardant par la fenêtre. Où était cet imbécile de page ? L'aérogare n'était pas si éloignée que ça du Quartier des Viéras pourtant. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ? Il avait juste à regarder si les aéronefs partaient pour Baie, et il revenait. Quoi de plus simple ? Il tourna les talons, et entreprit de rendre un peu plus ronde la table en bois de la cuisine. Assis sur une chaise, Roxas soupira.

- Arrêtez de martyriser cette pauvre table. Tourner en rond n'arrangera pas les choses ni ne fera revenir plus vite le garçon.

- Je m'ennuie et ça m'énerve, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire ! Tout le monde n'est pas calme comme vous !

- Je ne suis pas calme puisque vous m'énervez à tourner en rond !

- Oh maintenant je vous énerve ? Eh bien ça tombe bien vous m'énervez aussi !

- Vous cherchez juste quelque chose à faire pour ne pas vous ennuyer.

D'accord, il marquait un point. Il aurait dû faire ça plus discrétement.

- J'espère qu'Hayner ne s'est pas fait attraper, souffla Roxas en introduisant son index dans un des trous de la table qui était certainement le fait d'une souris.

- Il n'a pas intérêt. Ce gamin n'a servi à rien jusqu'ici, à part vous reluquer.

- Vous êtes le seul à avoir vu ça.

- A moins que vous n'ayez des yeux dans le dos, je pense que c'est tout à fait légitime.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Il planta son doigt dans le sac posé sur la table.

- Vous êtes idiot.

- N'inversez pas les rôles, ce n'est pas moi qui me laisse déshabiller du regard.

- Dans ma culture, on ne pense pas à ce genre de choses.

- Votre culture est complètement niaise.

- Et la vôtre perverse.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Finalement, Axel n'était pas sûr de vraiment apprécier ce jeune homme qui se prenait pour meilleur qu'il ne l'était. Il s'adressait à un prince comme à un égal. Et le roux n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Roxas fronça les sourcils et il fit pareil. Il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par un mioche qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui et qui ressemblait à une femme ! Le blond se leva, et ils se firent face. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Celui de Roxas perdit tout son sérieux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils sentaient leur souffle se mélanger, et Axel se laissa aller à sentir le doux parfum qui émanait de Roxas. Il sentait délicieusement bon, un peu comme du chèvrefeuille et du muguet. Il passa la main dans le cou du blond, satisfait par le frisson qu'il lui procura, et par la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts...

La porte qui claqua les fit se séparer d'un bond, et Hayner apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, dégoulinant de sueur. Il s'essuya le front de sa manche et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

- L'aérogare est ouverte ! Vous allez pouvoir partir pour Baie ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras.

Sa joie tomba vite lorsqu'il vit les deux regards assassins dirigés vers lui. Est-ce qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose d'important ? Roxas prit son sac et le dépassa en le tuant de ses grands yeux bleus. Hayner resta estomaqué et se tourna vers Axel.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Axel haussa les épaules et prit à son tour son sac.

- Ce doit être ses menstruations.

Hayner haussa un sourcil, puis renifla. Ces deux-là étaient bien mystérieux. Une scène d'amour qui avait mal tournée ? Il se frotta le nez, amusé. Ce serait amusant que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble.

°-~v~-°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'aérogare était bondée. L'édifice était vieux, bâti en pierre rouge, et ouvert sur l'extérieur par de grandes arches. Les pavés colorés de mosaïques formaient de petits soleils qui composaient eux-mêmes un grand soleil à 6 branches. Chacune des branches menait à un comptoir de destinations, sauf un, qui menait à l'entrée.

Axel grimaça. Ils ne passeraient jamais. Il y avait des familles entières qui fuyaient. Des enfants pleuraient sur les genoux de leurs mères, d'autres dormaient sur les sacs de voyage. Sous les grandes arches, les adultes discutaient entre eux de manière animée. Certains jetaient des regards en coin aux gardes armés de hallebardes. La tension régnait dans l'aérogare et tous se faisaient contrôler à l'entrée de l'aéronef. Le jeune prince se tourna vers Roxas.

- Est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ça au moins ?

Le regard que le blond lui lança le désespéra au plus haut point. Il avait prévu une fuite... mais pas les gardes. Très intelligent. S'ils ne devaient pas être discrets, Axel se serait bien mis à applaudir, au vu du comique de la situation. A la place, il soupira et se couvrit les yeux de la main. Roxas grimaça.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de gardes se mettent du côté de la rébellion, murmura-t-il, apparemment déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le silence tomba entre eux trois. Roxas soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je suis navré, je suis vraiment un imbécile.

- Ne dîtes pas ça, grogna Axel en scannant la pièce. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de monter dans un de ces foutus engins.

- Pas avec les gardes..., gémit Roxas en fermant les yeux.

- Le défaitisme vous va très mal.

Le blond détourna le regard, et Axel se sentit mal de lui avoir dit ça. D'un geste calme, il posa la main sur son épaule, d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante.

- On va trouver un moyen. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas une de ces bombes que vous avez utilisée au château ?

Roxas secoua la tête négativement. Elles étaient dans son sac et en faire exploser une au beau milieu du hall de l'aérogare ne les avançerait à rien, sauf à les mettre en prison. De son côté, Hayner se machônnait la joue et essayait d'échafauder un plan.

- Autre chose qui pourrait divertir les gardes ?

- J'ai des trucs qui font de la fumée colorée. Mais si nous le faisons nous-mêmes, c'est tout droit vers les cachots ou pire, chuchota faiblement le blond.

Hayner eut un éclair de génie. Eux-mêmes ? Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire alors ! Lui n'avait pas à partir ! Il pouvait faire diversion. Il s'avança vers les fugitifs.

- Où sont ces machins-là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Hum... dans une sacoche à ma droite, pourquoi ? hésita le blond.

Le jeune page s'avança vers lui et le serra fort contre lui en souriant. Roxas leva les mains, comme pour ne pas le toucher, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on l'enlaçait comme ça. Il sentit une main se faufiler dans ses sacoches et attraper un bâton-bombe. Axel grogna.

- Eh, n'en profite pas.

- Roxas, ça a été une grande joie de te rencontrer, affirma Hayner en passant ses doigts sous la capuche de Roxas et en les appuya contre ses joues.

- Hum... merci...

Hayner sourit et lui agrippa sauvagement le visage, avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Pris de court, Roxas cria dans sa bouche, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui caresser les lèvres. Axel jura et frappa Hayner à la joue, qui se retira en titubant. Il essuya ses lèvres, un sourire bienheureux scotché dessus.

- J'ai adoré, merci.

- Il m'a embrassé..., souffla Roxas d'un air choqué.

Le page prit le bâton, et arracha le fil qui pendait. Il y eut un craquement et des flammes commencèrent à sortir de l'arme. Hayner sourit. Axel se serra à Roxas, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Derrière eux, les gardes remarquèrent la colonne d'étincelles et se ruèrent sur les deux jeunes gens, en leur hurlant de se reculer. Ils les poussèrent vers la porte d'embarquement vers Baie, et les gens commencèrent à s'égayer, en criant à l'attentat. Un garde empoigna l'épaule d'Axel et l'emmena vers le pont de l'aéronef.

- Vite, entrez là-dedans ! Il en veut à vos vies, vous devez partir ! cria-t-il au-dessus du boucan qui régnait dans l'aérogare.

Les gens se bousculaient, les enfants pleuraient plus fort, et les gardes avaient commencé à encercler Hayner. On voyait de la fumée bleue et rose qui sortait du bâton, et de grosses étincelles. La salle était presque totalement enfumée. Axel entoura les épaules de Roxas d'un bras, et lança un dernier regard en arrière. Il entendit le rire d'Hayner, sous le brouhaha. Le roux entraîna un Roxas statufié vers l'aéronef, où un soldat en armure les pressait de monter.

°-~v~-°

Axel s'installa près de Roxas, qui avait trouvé une place près de la fenêtre. L'aéronef était plein, et les gens étaient entassés entre les bancs. L'intérieur était très simple en soi, avec juste le sol couvert de lattes en bois, et la baie vitrée qui servait de coque au petit vaisseau. Une dizaine de bancs avaient été disposés en rang, mais il y avait trop peu de place pour que les gens puissent s'y asseoir. La plupart d'entre eux était par terre, allongés sur les sacs ou assis sur des tous petits tapis. Roxas avait ramené ses jambes sous lui, et regardait Tal'Amra qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A son tour, Axel contempla sa ville natale s'éloigner, elle et ses évènements tragiques. Elle n'était plus vraiment sa maison maintenant. Il n'avait plus de maison. Le chuchotement de Roxas le fit sursauter.

- J'espère qu'ils donneront des funérailles royales à votre père. Il ne mérite pas de finir dans un charnier...

- J'en doute, murmura en retour Axel. Ce type, qui menait la rébellion, avait l'air d'un beau salaud.

Roxas rit.

- Est-ce une manière princière de parler ? demanda-t-il, le visage tourné vers celui d'Axel.

Un moment, le roux fut de nouveau frappé par la couleur des yeux de son sauveur, caché sous sa cape et par son sourire resplendissant. Roxas était magnifique, enfin, pour quelqu'un du peuple. Axel s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas, cette expression me paraissait appropriée à cet instant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux, et Roxas détourna de nouveau le visage pour regarder le désert de Tal'Amra défiler sous ses yeux. En bas, il vit un regroupement de Pampas, ces petits cactus verts qui écumaient le désert à la rechercher d'une victime à qui voler quelque chose de brillant. Le paysage était superbe. La ville qui s'éloignait était belle, tapis dans le creux d'une chaîne de montagne. Au loin, on voyait un peu de neige briller sur les sommets des Colonnes Blanches. Plus loin en avant, une grande forêt s'étendait. L'aéronef était le seul moyen de la traverser. On la disait maudite, hantée par une bête féroce. Roxas n'avait pas voulu tenter l'expérience en la traversant toute entière. Derrière lui, Axel toussota, dans l'espoir d'animer une conversation.

- Et hum, par simple curiosité, vous avez un amant, ou un fiancé, ou peut-être une je ne sais pas ? questionna-t-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- J'ai un fiancé, en effet. C'est un très bel homme, et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, affirma Roxas en croisant le regard d'Axel.

- Il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

- Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

- Je crois que n'importe qui doit se sentir bien avec vous. Même si vous me portez sur les nerfs, votre compagnie m'est agréable, dit très sérieusement Axel.

- Est-ce une déclaration d'amour que vous me faîtes là ? rit Roxas en se cachant la bouche de sa main.

- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai déjà un fiancé, malheureusement.

- Malheureusement ? questionna Roxas en haussant les sourcils.

- Eh bien oui, c'est une de ces idioties de mariage arrangé. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, quand j'avais 13 ans. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, ça fait quand même 7 ans. J'ai eu le temps de l'oublier. Je sais juste que c'est le prince des Viéras, et que nous nous sommes échangés les colliers.

Il parlait du collier que Roxas lui avait montré le jour de leur rencontre, celui-là même qu'il avait offert à son fiancé. Le blond hocha la tête.

- Ces colliers ont quelque chose d'assez particulier. Ils prennent la couleur des yeux de celui ou celle qu'on aime. Le sien est resté vert malgré les ans. Le mien est devenu blanc au fil du temps. Je l'ai oublié. Et ç'aurait été mieux qu'il m'oublie. Je ne suis pas capable de rester amoureux d'un inconnu dont j'ignore tout.

Roxas détourna précipitamment le visage et se retourna complètement vers la fenêtre.

- Ce que vous dîtes est terrible vous savez, dit-il d'une voix où Axel pouvait déceler un léger trémolo. Je ne connais pas cette personne, mais si elle l'apprenait, elle en serait folle de tristesse, j'en suis convaincu.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Le temps effacera ça. Les Viéras ne sont pas connus pour beaucoup aimer les humains de toute manière.

- Eh bien il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi, déclara Roxas en se levant et en partant, bousculant des gens qui étaient restés debout.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler et retenir le blond, mais il se ravisa. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et ses doigts longs, fins et racés. Sous sa chemise, il sentait la pierre froide contre sa peau. Avec un soupir, il plongea la main sous le vêtement et en sortit le collier. Mais ce qu'il vit le tourmenta. A une époque lointaine, la pierre avait porté la couleur d'un beau lagon. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait revêtu à nouveau, oubliant le blanc qui était quelques jours plus tôt son appanage. En face de lui, une petite vieille assise sur un banc sourit.

- C'est un très joli collier que vous avez là. Vous formez un joli petit couple, vous et ce garçon qui vient de partir.

Axel resta là, à regarder le médaillon en forme de coeur, tandis que la vieille dame retournait à son tricot en pestant contre les malpolis. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus. Il devait en parler à Roxas. Tout de suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon je ne suis pas méga fière de ce chapitre là XD Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire XD Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Axel contemplait l'étendue verte qui s'étalait sous l'aéronef. La forêt de Talium. On disait que cette forêt était une prison dont on ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle était hantée par une bête sanguinaire qui, dès qu'elle avait trouvé une proie, ne la laissait pas s'échapper. Personne n'en était jamais revenu. Enfin, c'était ce qui se disait dans les tavernes. Si personne n'était revenu, comment sauraient-ils sinon ? Il souffla. Parfois, les rumeurs allaient un peu trop loin. C'était juste une forêt effrayante. Même si les arbres avaient une drôle de couleur... Une sorte d'indigo...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Une main sur sa dague, il se retourna, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son agresseur. Mais il se radoucit, lorsqu'il vit que c'était Roxas. Venait-il pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ?

- Prenez vos affaires, nous devons partir, murmura-t-il en empoigna son sac de voyage.

Apparemment non. Axel soupira. Il pensait pouvoir au moins arriver jusqu'à Baie sans problèmes. Maintenant comment allaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient coincés dans un aéronef !

Roxas le prit par la main, et l'entraîna au travers du vaisseau. Il enjamba des sacs, des gens, esquiva des hommes, bouscula des enfants, pour arriver à l'arrière de l'aéronef. Roxas déposa son sac.

- Ils contrôlent les identités. Nous ne pouvons pas rester, dit-il en se tassant dans un coin d'ombre du sas d'entrée.

Le sas était totalement fait en métal, et il y avait juste une porte pour pouvoir faire entrer les passagers. Tout était noir, la lumière du soleil ne baignant que le début de la pièce. A l'autre bout du vaisseau, ça commençait à s'animer et à crier. Axel se colla un peu plus à Roxas.

- Comment voulez-vous sortir d'ici ? Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, nous sommes dans un vaisseau, à je ne sais combien de mètres du sol ! Il n'y a aucune possiblité de s'échapper, grogna-t-il en sentant le coude du blond se planter dans ses côtes.

- Oh je vous en prie, faîtes un peu preuve d'imagination ! Nous allons sau-ter.

- Sauter ? Vous voulez sauter, alors que nous n'avons rien pour ralentir notre chute ! Vous êtes taré ! Si vous vouliez mourir, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu rester au château de Tal'Amra et nous faire tuer !

- Espèce d'imbécile, parlez moins fort !

- Vous me traitez d'imbécile, alors que c'est vous qui proposez de nous éclater la cervelle dans des arbres !

Le bruit de leur dispute eut tôt fait d'attirer un garde, qui commença à s'approcher.

- Eh vous là ! héla-t-il en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

- Bon sang, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de considération ! Faîtes-moi confiance !

- J'aurais aimé avoir une mort un peu plus digne !

- Votre mort attendra le moment où j'en aurais décidé ainsi !

- Eh vous deux dans le coin, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ! cria le garde en sortant son épée du fourreau.

Roxas sortit un minuscule bâton noir - de seulement quelques centimètres de long, et très fin - d'une de ses sacoches et retourna sa position avec Axel.

- Ne vous collez pas à la porte si vous ne voulez pas perdre un membre.

- Par tous les dieux ! Ce type va frapper l'autre gars avec un bâton ! hurla le garde en rameutant d'autres compagnons.

Roxas fit face aux soldats et tendit le bras. Il formula quelque chose, qu'Axel ne put pas comprendre, et il y eut une explosion de lumière. Le jeune prince ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le bâton noir s'allongeait à chaque extrémité dans un halo d'étincelles noires, comme si le feu créait l'arme. Tandis qu'une des extrémités restait nue, l'autre se para d'une étrange lame. Deux lames s'entrecroisaient plusieurs fois, devenant de plus en plus fines au fur et à mesure. A la base des deux lames, il y avait comme une couronne de feuilles de lierre qui s'enroulait, puis elle se scindait et suivait le long du bâton. La hallebarde était belle, vraiment. Les gardes en la voyant terminée reculèrent, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Port d'arme magique et aggression envers un officier ! Arrêtez-le !

Aucun ne s'avança réellement, trop effrayés par la personne qui portait la hallebarde. Roxas se retourna et fit face à la porte. D'un mouvement habile du bras, il découpa le métal, et elle céda complètement. L'air soudain envoya valser plusieurs soldats qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur d'en face. Certains réussirent à rester debout, et Axel, terrorisé, choisit de resté accroché au tuyau qu'il avait trouvé. La cape de Roxas claquait au vent, et la capuche s'envola. Le roux s'émerveilla de la beauté du visage du jeune guerrier, sous le soleil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à la lumière du jour.

Roxas lui tendit la main.

- Allons-y, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de l'air qui entrait en bourrasques et qui faisait hurler les gens dans l'aéronef.

- Vous êtes malade ! Allez vous tuer tout seul !

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

- Vous allez venir avec moi, même si je dois vous traîner par la peau des fesses !

- Eh bien essayez !

La main qu'il avait tendue atteignit l'oreille du roux qui cria.

- Non pitié, pas mon oreille !

- Si vous ne voulez pas la perdre, sautez !

Roxas le poussa juste au bord du vide, et Axel se cramponna comme il put à son sac de voyage. Il eut le malheur de regarder en bas. Et hurla. Il sentit un choc au niveau de son fessier, comme un pied, et s'époumonna de plus belle. Il tombait dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse, et il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, gardant son sac contre sa poitrine. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir ! Il était trop jeune pour mourir ! Surtout que ce genre de mort, c'était tout simplement horrible ! Il allait finir la cervelle dégoulinant sur l'herbe, et peut-être même que les corbeaux viendraient lui dévorer les yeux. L'idée lui retourna l'estomac.

Il sentit un déplacement d'air près de lui, et il ouvrit les yeux. Roxas était là, avec un grand sourire, comme s'il s'amusait comme un fou. Il rit même, mais le son fut étouffé par les sifflements de l'air dans ses oreilles. A son tour, Axel sourit... mais retrouva vite l'une de ses priorités. La forêt se rapprochait de plus en plus, et bientôt, ils s'écraseraient dans les arbres, iraient s'empaler dans des branches fourchues. Son sang dégoulinerait partout et...

Roxas l'attrapa tout à coup et le serra contre lui. Axel eut son visage plongé dans la gorge du blond, et les bras bloqués entre leurs deux corps. Il laissa échapper un juron étouffé en sentant Roxas qui changeait leur position. Ils avaient maintenant les pieds dirigés vers le sol, et leur chute n'en serait que plus fatale. Le bras dans son dos le coinça complètement, tandis que l'autre bras - celui où le blond tenait son hallebarde - se levait.

- Rafales !

Axel entendit distinctement crier ce mot. Au début il ne comprit pas. Puis il sentit qu'autour de lui, le vent était moins violent. Le vent ne sifflait plus dans ses oreilles à lui briser les tympans. Il se sentait tout léger. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir, coincé comme il l'était. Il en profita donc pour fermer les yeux et sentir pour la deuxième fois de la journée le parfum du blond. Ca sentait délicieusement bon. Il sentit l'autre bras de Roxas l'enlacer, et il se trouva bien là, au creux des bras du blond. Il respira profondément. Peut-être qu'ils allaient mourir, mais au moins, il aurait une belle mort.

Mais tout à coup, les Rafales, quelles qu'elles soient, cessèrent de faire effet. Ils s'écrasèrent brutalement au sol, Roxas au-dessus de lui, dans un bruit mat. Axel laissa échapper un 'hmpf' en sentant un genou atterrirent précisément au mauvais endroit de son anatomie. Sa tête claqua violemment contre le sol. Pendant un instant, sa vision fut tâchée de noir. Sur son torse, Roxas ne bougeait pas. Axel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître les tâches. Peu à peu, il recouvrit ses esprits. Il leva la tête. Roxas était affalé de travers sur lui, son crâne dans l'herbe, et son bras plié en un drôle d'angle sous son ventre. L'une de ses jambes était entre celles d'Axel, tandis que l'autre gisait au milieu des herbes folles. Axel commença à s'inquiéter. Il posa la main sur la tête du blond, qui au bout de quelques secondes finit par grogner. Axel souffla de soulagement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva faible.

Roxas retira son bras de sous son ventre, et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se relever.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux...

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Axel se redressa légèrement en tenant le blond contre lui. Roxas gémit en sentant son dos craquer. Axel grimaça en sentant son anatomie intime le lancer. Ils finirent assis tous les deux, et le jeune guerrier se sépara du prince en se relevant. Il fit quelques pas vers un arbre, et s'y appuya.

- Oh bon sang, j'ai envie de vomir.

- Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête. La chute a été rude, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. A un moment, quand vous avez dit ce truc-là, "Rafales", c'est comme si nous tombions au ralenti !

- C'est ça la magie, grommela Roxas en appuyant son front contre son avant-bras.

Axel tiqua.

- La magie ? Vous utilisez de la magie, alors que c'est interdit ? Bon sang mais vous êtes malade ? hurla-t-il en se relevant.

Il regretta tout de suite son geste impulsif, car il sentit que le monde tournait un peu trop autour de lui. Il appuya sa paume contre son front moite de sueur.

- La magie n'est interdite que chez les humains..., lâcha Roxas, retrouvant son équilibre.

- Les humains ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas un humain vous peut-être ? cria Axel.

- Oh je vous en prie. Cessons de nous disputer pour ce genre de futilités... J'ai mal au crâne, et je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour que nous nous criions dessus.

Axel souffla. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de se disputer. Mais la réponse de Roxas s'encra dans sa mémoire. Il n'était pas humain ? Face à lui, Roxas soupira et se retourna.

- Je vis sous les lois Viéras. Rien ne m'oblige à suivre les stupides lois humaines qui définissent la magie comme un acte barbare et avilissant.

Axel se renfrogna, peu satisfait. Face à lui, le jeune guerrier dégraffa sa cape déchiquetée par les bourrasques de vent, et la jeta contre un arbre. Il avait revêtu l'armure qu'il avait mise le jour de leur rencontre. En faisant quelques pas, il rejoignit son sac, et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un bâton de dynamite qu'il fourra dans une sacoche à sa taille. Quelques pas plus loin, il récupéra son hallebarde, qui avait retrouvé sa forme de petit bâton noir. De son côté, Axel enleva à son tour le vêtement déchiré et s'en débarassea. Il récupéra son sac, puis le mit à son épaule. Roxas se releva.

- Je dois vous prévenir, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ici. Cette forêt est habitée par une bête immense, qui n'hésitera pas à nous dévorer. Et un sortilège risque de nous rendre la tâche plus difficile. Si nous restons trop longtemps, nous risquons d'être victimes d'hallucinations et d'oublier qui nous sommes. Si nous nous oublions, nous resterons errer ici jusqu'à notre mort, expliqua-t-il en commençant à marcher.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de quel genre de bête il s'agit ? demanda Axel en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Malheureusement non. Ca peut être n'importe quoi. Je pencherais plutôt pour un loup géant, mais rien n'est réellement sûr. Il se peut que ce soit un dragon.

- Un dragon ? Comment voulez-vous vaincre un dragon ?

- L'épée à deux mains que je vous ai donnée n'est pas là pous faire joli, soupira Roxas en roulant des yeux.

- Excusez-moi de ne voir aucune épée à deux mains ! s'irrita Axel.

- La dague à votre flanc. C'est le même principe que mon hallebarde.

Oh, il fallait le dire tout de suite alors. Il se disait bien que cette dague avait une drôle de forme. On aurait plutôt dit une épée taille enfant.

- Et il faut dire un truc spécial pour la faire s'agrandir ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, ça dépend des armes. La vôtre n'a pas de phrase-clé. Du moins, pas tant que vous n'en avez pas choisie. Pour le moment, vous pouvez penser très fort à la voir grandir.

Axel acquiesça. Roxas lui lança un sourire par dessus son épaule et continua à marcher entre les arbres verts et indigos, en fredonnant un air au hasard. Ca avait tout l'air d'une charmante balade dans les bois.

- !

Le jeune prince plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Quel cri horrible ! Au loin, le hurlement cessa, et Roxas releva la tête, alarmé.

-Notre hôte sait qu'il a de la visite.

* * *

><p>Alors, quelle est la bête qui habite la forêt de Talium ? XD Vous serez choqués XD Reviews ?<p>

PS : Le chapitre 7 devrait même plus longtemps arriver ! J'ai du mal à mélanger tous les éléments prévus XD


	7. Appel à la review ! Enfin j'espère XD

Salut à tous ceux qui lisent cette note ! Ca fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic sur et pourtant quelque chose me turlupine. J'ai beaucoup de visiteurs... et trèèèèèèès peu de reviews. Et ce très peu de reviews me donnent trop peu envie de continuer, pour finalement que personne ne me dise quoi que ce soit dessus. C'est pourquoi je décide de mettre cette fic en hiatus, peut-être que j'aurais un jour des reviews. Si jamais je vois que finalement, il y en a assez, je la reprendrais. Cette fic me plaisait vraiment, mais ne pas avoir de reviews est décourageant. Je ne critique personnne, bien entendu, parce que moi-même n'ai pas le temps de poster des reviews ou très rarement. C'est pourquoi je remercie du fond du coeur Maliciasasukeroxas, Moonfactory, faova, et Skyofdestinyangel ! Vos reviews m'ont faite le plus grand plaisir !

Voilà, à la prochaine. En espérant que si vous aimez cette fic, vous n'hésiterez pas à la reviewer !


End file.
